


Vu d'en haut

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: (ça inclut un peu de dubious consent so take care), Deadpool being Deadpool, Inspiré d'une case de comic que j'ai tjrs trouvé magique, M/M, Spiderman is tired of this shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: C'était officiel, Peter était maudit.Devoir aller jouer les super-héros en plein hiver passait. Se coltiner Deadpool en partenaire, bon, ça compliquait les choses mais ça restait gérable.Mais là, c'était officiel, on le détestait.





	Vu d'en haut

**Author's Note:**

> (Oui je sais, j'ai un jour de retard) (Sorry) (Promis, un deuxième arrive dans la foulée)  
> Et nous revoilà sur un autre pairing que je ne maitrise pas, mais au pire who cares, c'est marrant et comme ça ça me fait une excuse pour enfin écrire sur d'autres ships de qualité !  
> (Bon, j'avoue que ici, j'ai un peu triché et qu'il n'y a pas tant de ship que ça) (J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même)  
> Oh, et petit trigger warning : c'est Deadpool, donc il fait des blagues de cul et le consentement n'est pas au top de sa forme (rien d'énorme, mais pour moi c'est quand même là) (Donc stay safe <3)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situations avec toi.  
\- Parce que l'auteur·rice n'avait pas d'idée et qu'iel s'est donc inspiré·e d'une case de BD qu'iel avait toujours trouvé super drôle. Et autant iel a un humour de merde, autant c'est toujours aussi agréable d'être collé à toi, honey !  
Spiderman poussa un long soupir alors que, contre lui, Deadpool riait aux éclats. Les deux hommes étaient ligotés l'un à l'autre par une guirlande de Noël sortie de nul part, et se balançaient au-dessus de la ville depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.  
\- Par contre arrête de remuer, parce que t'es juste sur ma b...  
\- Pitié, épargne moi la fin de cette phrase, supplia le plus jeune en cessant brusquement tout mouvement. Si tu avais une solution pour nous tirer de là, ça m'arrangerait déjà plus.  
\- Je suis vexé que tu n'apprécies pas ma douce compagnie à sa juste valeur.  
\- C'est plutôt tes mains que je n'apprécie pas.  
\- Ah ça j'y suis pour rien moi ! T'as qu'à te plaindre la personne qui les a foutues sur ton petit cul, envoyant royalement chier le consentement au passage. Personne qui, d'ailleurs, est en train de me trouver super chiant à gérer comme personnage.  
\- Au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord... soupira Spiderman en fixant le sol, se résignant à écouter l'autre énergumène le faire tourner en bourrique pendant les prochaines heures.  
Et il sut que la soirée s'annonçait encore plus compliquée quand il commença à neiger et qu'un vent horriblement froid se mit à souffler.


End file.
